The Probable End of the World
The Probable End of the World is a SMG4 video. It involves Mario and SMG4 commonly seeing lava in places and they then get the idea that the World is ending. Plot Mario is hanging out with SMG4. He then asks SMG4 if he can make a blooper and SMG4 says no and to go get some fish to eat. Mario decides to go to Dire Dire Docks. He nabs a ton of Cheep Cheeps, Blurps, and Bubs. Mario then goes into the hole where Bowser's Sub once was and finds an alternate area that leads to two pools with the same layout (background and floor) as the original Dire Dire Docks but both of them were 10 meters deep there was a hole leading to another hole that was much deeper and one normal hole had lava at the bottom of the drink. Mario was shocked at this and started walking and saw that next to him there was a river of lava. Two teenage boys went in the lava thinking that it was a pool but they ended up singeing their legs and screaming. Mario shocked by this ran back to the Castle and told SMG4. The first thing SMG4 asked was "Where's the fish?" Mario gave him the loot and SMG4 told him to cool off and that he was going to go outside to bring in the new Wii that just came in. It was by the Cannon and when SMG4 went to get it and at that moment, he noticed lava in the pool next to it. SMG4 ran and told Mario. Mario and SMG4 went and told Toad but he rudely told them to "piss off!" Mario and SMG4 went through certain worlds such as Hazy Maze Cave and Wet-Dry World and in all the holes and the bottoms of water, there was lava in fact, the whole Wet-Dry Land town was all flooded in lava (poor citizens). Not to mention that the entirety of Lethal Lava Land and Bowser in the fire sea consisted of a massive lava tsunami. Jolly Roger Bay had lava in the middle. SMG4 wondered if The Cap'n was alright and/or if he'd been singed. The only 4 areas that remained unaffected were the four in the sky Tick Tock Clock, Rainbow Ride, Wing Mario over the Rainbow aka Over the Rainbows, and Bowser in the Sky. SMG4 went back to his computer room with Mario to look up what this lava meant and they found out that it meant the end of the world was in sight. SMG4 panicked but Mario didn't because he though he and SMG4 could survive anything but SMG4 corrected him say that nobody can survive the end of the world and that it's inescapable. They decided they needed to turn to someone for help so they asked Luigi, Henry, and Samantha who all chickened out and stated that they would be moving to another planet. They got in a rocket and flew away. SMG4 called Yoshi who arrived to help him and Mario stop the end of the world from coming. They then called Peach who was busy. They then went to Bowser's Castle and asked Bowser and Bowser Jr. if they had any strategies to stopping the end of the world from coming. They said they could breathe fire on the lava with SMG4 stating that that would just make the lava bigger. Bowser Jr. then stated that he was out of ideas and Bowser said "Me too, you guys just work your problems out yourselves me and Jr. are gonna have some burgers and fries." Mario, SMG4, and Yoshi left the area and tried finding other ways such as meeting up with other characters such as some Toads and other citizens who didn't really understand the situation and some folk still didn't because it was winter (at the time). Mario, SMG4, and Yoshi then walked back to the Castle to look up ways to stop the world from meeting it's demise but at that exact moment, the ground started to shake very rapidly and hard and lava started to burst from the ground and rocket into the air and flood the entire world with lava killing everyone on earth. Earth then just became one big lava ball and Mario ended up waking up in a fright and ended up waking SMG4 in the process thus revealing that the whole thing was a dream. SMG4 was annoyed at Mario for waking him up but Mario told SMG4 about his dream and SMG4 was all like "Alright but it's 3:00 AM you should really get some sleep and also, the world will never end the most likely time it would ever end would be in a billion years but even then we don't know if that will be the case." Mario the started playing his GBA and SMG4 gave a shrug to the viewer(s). Characters *Mario *SMG4 *Yoshi *Toad *Peach Toadstool (mentioned) *Henry and Samantha *Luigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Toad (species) *Various Citizens *FightingMario54321 (cameo) *Nintendofan997 (cameo) Category:Videos